iPod Shuffle Challenge Response 2
by flamekab
Summary: 10 quick drabbles in response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge! Though some may be over 100 words... Rating for one word.


_iPod Shuffle Challenge Response 2_

_Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters. The respective bands/singers/whatever own the songs._

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, and then post them_

As you'll be able to tell once you read these I have a strong liking for Kel/Neal, sorry Kel/Dom shippers! I tend to diss Dom a lot... Sorry about a lot of Taylor Swift songs, I promise I will do like 15 of them next time and pick a few of them that _aren't_ Taylor Swift to put in instead.

* * *

*Love Story; Taylor Swift*

Kel walked slowly down the aisle. Her hand resting on her father's arm, she was positively beaming. It was her wedding day and the happiest day of her life, well it at least rivaled when she got her shield. She watched the end of the aisle. Neal had been nice and let Dom be the best man, after much persuasion. Hazel eyes locked with green. Neal may be a meathead but he was _her_ meathead.

* * *

*You're Not Sorry; Taylor Swift*

"No!" Kel said.

"Please!" Dom said.

"I'm sorry!" Dom said.

"Liar!" Kel snarled.

Dom backed up.

"You're not sorry and you never have been! Don't bother trying to contact me." Kel said.

She spun on her heel and walked into the night.

* * *

*Forever & Always; Taylor Swift*

"What happened to us?" Kel asked.

The man shook his head.

"I don't have a clue." He said.

"We used to be so close." Kel said.

"I know that!" He snapped.

"I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you. You once said we would be together forever, always. You were lying." Kel said.

Kel started to walk out the door.

"Kel don't!" He said.

Kel held up a hand to stop him.

"No Dom, stop. It won't help, it'll just make it worse." Kel said.

"I don't want to see you again." Kel said.

As Kel walked out the door she heard him whisper "Forever and always…"

* * *

*Who's That Girl; Hilary Duff*

"Who's _she_?" Kel asked.

Merric answered without looking at her, "Neal's latest conquest. The court beauty."

"She has got to go." Kel muttered.

Merric looked at her in surprise.

"Kel are you… Are you jealous?" He asked.

Kel jumped up and said "Of _her_, definitely not."

"Okay…" Merric said.

Kel whacked Neal on the back of the head the next time she caught him staring.

"She's not interested in you. She likes Dom. And anyway, she'd only like you because your rich." Kel said.

The next time she saw them together they were laughing and discussing books. She seemed to have taken Kel's place in Neal's life.

* * *

*Girlfriend; Avril Lavigne*

Kel scowled and grabbed Neal by his ear.

"Excuse me Lady Alanna, Lord Raoul, Neal needs to be taken back to his rooms." Kel said.

Kel dragged Neal out of the room ignoring the two's laughter.

"What was that for?" Neal demanded.

"Why were you staring at her?" Kel demanded.

"Who?" Neal asked.

"The court lady over in the corner by Merric and Owen." Kel said.

Neal blushed.

"Well?" Kel prompted.

"She's pretty." Neal muttered.

"You disgust me." Kel said walking away.

Neal raced to catch up with Kel.

He put his arms on either side of her pinning her to a wall.

"What's up with you?" Neal demanded.

Kel looked around to make sure nobody was around them.

"You want to know what's up with me?" She hissed.

Neal nodded.

"This." Kel said.

Kel leaned forward and kissed Neal. Then before he had time to react she ducked under his arm and ran off.

* * *

*Hey Stephen; Taylor Swift*

Kel watched Neal in the center of a group court beauties. He looked up and they locked eyes. He gave her a pleading and she grinned. She turned to Dom and held her glass out.

"Can you hold this for a minute?" Kel asked.

Dom nodded and took the glass. Kel walked over to Neal and touched the back of his hand.

Kel turned her head slightly and leaned past the back of his head and murmured "If you want out of this ask me to dance."

Kel leaned back and looked around innocently.

Neal offered his hand and said "Kel would you care to dance?"

Kel accepted his hand and said "Of course."

Neal whisked her off to the dance floor.

* * *

*Breathe; Taylor Swift*

Kel looked back at Dom as she rode away. She couldn't breathe. She swallowed and pulled off to the side and dismounted. She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. She was calm like a lake, like a rock. She took a deep breath and started to walk, leading Peachblossom by his reins. She walked until she fell asleep and Peachblossom had to bring her back. Nobody noticed the tear tracks.

* * *

*Tell Me Why; Taylor Swift*

Kel ducked around the corner when she saw Dom.

"Why're you here?" Neal asked from her other side.

"I don't need to be hurt again." Kel whispered.

Neal leaned around her and looked to see what Kel was talking about. He pulled back quickly and swore.

"What'd he do?" Neal demanded.

Kel shook her head and ran off. He stood there just thinking about her hurt face. The tears streaming down her face.

Kel leaned against a wall in her room and whispered "Why?" over and over again.

* * *

*You're Not Sorry; Taylor Swift*

Kel crushed the letter and tossed it over her shoulder. He had had his chance. She was sick of it. He could apologize all he wanted but she wouldn't believe him. He had repeated the mistake too many times. She was hurt but she knew that this was what was best. He would never change and she knew that. She received the same message for the next week, I'm sorry. She replied only once with a, No you're not.

* * *

*The Way I Loved You; Taylor Swift*

He opened the carriage for her and helped her in.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"Thank you." She says softly.

She fakes another smile.

When they get back she goes into her room, buries her head, and screams.

"Damn you!" She says.

She thinks about her past relationships and smiles. She wished she could scream at him but she couldn't… He was too perfect.

* * *

Hmm... Kel is out of character... *Sigh* Oh well, I have 3 minutes sometimes less to write things, I can't make them perfet. Please review! I like to know that I'm not horrible. :)


End file.
